


Post Scriptum

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts years, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: A collection of random drabbles following our characters in their Hogwarts years, pre-relationship, post-wedding, etc.Every chapter is a complete stand-alone.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyotes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Fancy seeing you here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, because I don't know when to leave well enough alone - and I tend to gravitate towards HP when I'm writing drabbles for any type of motivation - I've started this multi-chaptered installment. First, this will definitely not make sense if you haven't read the other parts. Second, this has no timeline. I'll jump from the past (Hogwarts years) and the future (post-wedding) and anything else that really strikes me at the moment! Third, I have no update schedule but lol when do I ever? 
> 
> All the chapters are their own stories with likely no follow up. They don't follow a particular order but they do follow Badger/George's lives mostly. If anyone has any requests or ideas they'd like to see in this - feel free to message me! I make no promises, but I'm always (unofficially) open for requests/prompts.
> 
> **As always you can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)** , come say hi~**
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not re-post or translate my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission (*I am 10 out of 10 times okay with translations, please just _ask_ first.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I just wanted to add, as it’s important to me to clarify. While I love, write for, and am slightly obsessed with the world of Harry Potter - I do not share my views with the author rather, I actively oppose them. As Rupert Grint said, “Trans women are women. Trans men are men...I stand with the trans community.” Trans lives matter and I do not support her or align myself with her remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes I’m aware this is a very quick update to a story that’s supposed to be mostly over (haha!) but I had this in my drafts ready to go and didn’t want to have it all deleted. But truly, I am taking a break lol from this world for a bit before I’m probably back at it again!

“Do you think we’ll see her?” George asked Fred, careful to keep his pitch low. If their mum caught them up the night before school, she’d have their heads.

“Who?” Fred whispered back.

“The girl from outside Ollivander’s.”

George could practically feel Fred’s smug stare. “I _knew_ you fancied her-”

“-Fred-”

“-she was pretty, I wasn’t saying I disapprove,” Fred said.

“Sod off,” George said, turning onto his side and burrowing his head into his pillow.

“I never thought you’d end up fancying anyone – especially since Joanna-”

Fred grunted as George chucked his pillow at him.

* * *

“What’s the matter with him?” George heard Lee ask Fred. They’d all just sat down at the Gryffindor table. “He’s been weird the whole ride here.”

“He’s in _love_ ,” Fred said nonchalantly, twirling his wand.

“Will you stop saying that?” George said roughly, eyes still searching for the familiar face.

“Alright, stop grumbling – she’s over there, you git,” Fred said, pointing her out. George looked towards Fred’s pointed hand and couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face when he locked eyes with you.

You beamed immediately, your eyes lighting up and hand waving wildly.

Fred waved back beside him and elbowed George harshly. “Don’t just sit there and gape,” he hissed. George lifted his hand but your attention had gone back to the brunette next to you.

“Smooth,” Fred snorted.

“She’s _proper_ pretty, I can see why you fancy her,” Lee said, tugging on his tie, “what house do you reckon she’s sorted into? Whoa, what’d I say?”

Lee visibly shrunk under George’s glare.

“Now you two, no fighting over a girl,” Fred said, biting back his laughter.

“I’m not saying _I_ fancy her,” Lee rolled his eyes, “she’s pretty is all!”

“Mate, you’re missing her sorting,” Fred said.

George whipped his head around and saw you sitting on the stool with the old hat on.

“Bet you she’s a Gryffindor,” Fred said quietly.

“Oh,” Lee perked up, “would you still fancy her if she was a Slytherin?”

Fred leaned forward, interested.

George watched the hat take it’s time and smiled. “If she was a Slytherin, they must not be all bad – right?”

“Mate, he’s _gone_ ,” Lee whispered. “He’s mad if he falls in love with a Slytherin.”

“And they haven’t had more than a few proper conversations,” Fred whispered back.

“Will you two old bats shut-”

George was interrupted by the hat’s booming voice.

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

* * *

“Will you just talk to her?” Lee grunted, elbowing a sulking George.

“When? I barely see her!” George sighed. “The castle is only so big; you’d think I’d see a first year more often.”

“Right because all three meal times isn’t enough?” Fred snorted.

George glared at him. “She’s never alone,” George snipped.

“Because she’s supposed to sit alone during lunch?” Fred quipped back.

“Which, George,” Lee said straightening, “I could’ve sworn I saw her sitting at the Slytherin table at breakfast the other day. I thought she was sorted into Hufflepuff?”

“She was,” George said defensively, “Diggory says Hufflepuffs make friends in every house, doesn’t he? She’s just friendly is all.”

Lee quirked a brow. “But sitting at another table-”

“It’s not against the rules!” George huffed.

“Alright, alright, I was just saying,” Lee mumbled.

“Oh, now’s your chance Forge, here she comes,” Fred nudged George.

Looking over his shoulder, George saw the flutter of your robes as you stepped out of first year Charms. Flitwick’s voice drifted out the classroom doors and George watched helplessly as you got further and further away from him.

“Oi!” Fred called out when George stayed quiet. Fred shot his twin a questioning look and turned back to grin at his new friend. “Seems you found the Charms classroom this week easy enough.”

George watched your expression turn sheepish. “It’s a big school Weasley!”

“Right,” Fred joked. “Need any help finding any other classes Badger? I’m sure Georgie here can be of help.”

“I told you not to call me that,” you huffed, eyes rolling. Your eyes fluttered over to George’s and he felt his stomach flip. He couldn’t help but feel nervous around you. After a beat of silence, Lee coughed and pulled Fred into the classroom. “We’ll save you a seat George.”

 _Talk you lunatic,_ George cursed at himself.

“So,” you said, “how’ve-”

“Fancy seeing you here,” George blurted out. He closed his eyes and took a moment to steady his breathing.

_Fancy seeing you here? What rubbish was that?_

An airy giggle caught his attention and he shot his eyes open. You were covering your mouth with your hand but the smile on your face was unmistakable.

“I’m not a total loss when it comes to directions you know,” you told him. “I’ll get it eventually. In the meantime, would you mind showing me where Potions is?”

“Oh, that’s in the dungeons – with Snape,” George wrinkled his nose. “He’s horrible.”

“He’s quite rude to a few of the Gryffindor students,” you said, your brows furrowing. “Oliver says all the Slytherins are rude but – Amber is quite lovely. She invited me to lunch yesterday. I think it’s just Snape.”

“Don’t you feel weird, sitting at a table that isn’t your house’s?” George asked, not able to quell his curiosity.

“Why would I? Is it against the rules?” Your eyes grew wide and nervous. “I asked a Prefect and they said no!”

“No, it’s not,” he reassured you, “not technically. Still, people don’t do it.”

George watched as your face turned contemplative and then you smiled shyly. “So, you wouldn’t want me to sit at your table? You wouldn’t sit with me?”

“’Course I would,” George said quickly, his words jumbling. “I-I just…Slytherin’s are gits, everyone knows that.”

You frowned. “I think you’re being prejudiced, Weasley,” you said. “Not all Slytherin’s are bad – just like not all Gryffindor’s are brave.”

“Oi, keep your voice down,” George glanced into the classroom. “They’ll hear you and come out and argue.”

“What? Nervous they’ll hear you?” You asked, smirking. George wanted to laugh and argue at the same time. “I think your class is starting,” you pointed out to him.

George blinked and nodded. “When do you have potions?”

“After Transfiguration,” you said, “right after lunch.”

“I’ll walk you then,” George said.

“Do you have lunch next?” You asked him, George nodding. “What a coincidence.”

“Where are you going to sit?” George asked, grinning at your exasperated look.

“I don’t know, I’m waiting for a silly Gryffindor to ask!” You said, laughing and running down the hall before George could reply.

“Mr. Weasley,” Professor Flitwick called out, “please shut the door before you take your seat.”

“Yes sir,” George answered absently, eyes still stuck on where you’d been.

“What happened?” Lee whispered. “How’d it go?”

George shrugged. “She’s eating lunch with us, I think.”

Fred laughed and slapped George in the back. “There you go Forge, one step at a time.”

George shook his head and turned to listened to Flitwick. His mind, however, drifted to next period. He’d have to be quick to get good seats, he didn’t want to miss you walk in.


	2. Fortuna Major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This is a prompt requested by exactly nobody but I was knee deep in writer's block working on something else and this kind of pushed me out of it. I have a few prompts I'm working on that a few of you have submitted - again, you're all the best! Your feedback gives me life because you're all so lovely and I crave validation. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“George,” you said around a whisper as his cold fingers found your bare hip.

“Hmm?” He said, his lips coming back down to yours. You’d both managed to get onto the train early, waving goodbye to Molly and Arthur as you found an empty car. You’d barely turned to ask George where Helga was before he threw himself on you.

You smiled into the kiss. “Someone’s going to walk in any moment.”

“The curtains are closed,” he said, running a hand through your hair. “Besides, I’ve missed you all summer.”

“I’m still utterly jealous you’ve been to Egypt,” you said, kissing his chin.

George grinned. “I haven’t given you your present,” he said, “but that can wait until later.”

Laughing, you couldn’t help but wonder how natural it felt to wrap an arm around his neck and bring him down to you. Both of you had been a bit awkward at first around his family, but it was hard to stay that way for too long when George seemed to have an arm around you at all times.

“Is this going to be the new normal now?” Lee teased. “You two connected by the face all the time?”

Surprised, you sprung away from George and glared when you realized it was only Lee. George laughed, getting up to greet him. You’d managed to see Lee a few times, both of you working on your Potions homework together over the summer. It was only right that if you had to suffer through it, you’d do so over tea and cakes.

“Nice to see you too, Lee,” you said, smiling at him.

“S’bit odd seeing you two together,” he admitted, throwing himself into a seat. “Although it was painful with all the pining.”

“Took them long enough,” Fred said, standing at the door. “It’s pitiful really.”

“Where’ve you been?” You asked him.

“Making myself scarce,” he joked. “I went to see Ronniekins. Scabbers was hiding in my trunk.”

You frowned. “Ron did say he was getting him some tonic. I hope he’s alright.”

“He’s probably dying,” George said, matter-of-fact.

“ _George_ ,” you said, aghast.

“What?” He shrugged. “It’s a miracle he’s made it this long!”

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Fred agreed.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Doesn’t mean you should _say_ it.”

George smiled.

“So, I’ve got an idea…” Fred said. You threw your head back and groaned.

“We’ll be right back,” Lee grinned, leaping up and out the door. You sighed and nodded when George turned to look at you.

“Go, abandon me here – all alone,” you said, teasing.

George smiled and gave you another quick kiss. “I’ll be back soon, love,” he winked and disappeared out the car.

You blinked, surprised. _Love_? You smiled slowly. Feeling a bit dazed, you must’ve pondered on it for too long because before you knew it, you heard the trolley witch start her rounds.

She sounded close, so you stood and searched for a few knuts. Fred and George always liked the pumpkin pasties. You were craving something sweet as well.

The train gave a sharp jerk and you tumbled into the door. Wincing, you went to open the curtains when you realized the door had opened upon impact. The girls in the car next to yours had also seemed to have heard the trolley and were standing right in front of your door.

“She’s practically a muggle,” she said, voice snotty and venomous. Your hand on the knob froze.

“She’s top of our class,” another voice said, a little defensive. You peered around the curtain and recognized the blonde haired fifth year.

“Whatever,” the dark-haired girl hissed, “he’s a Weasley. You know how good looking they all are – remember Charlie?”

The other brunette snorted. “Neither Weasley brothers gave you a second look – I doubt the twins will.”

“Oh, shut up,” she snapped. “Did you see them on the platform? She was practically attached to his arm. I just think it’s distasteful and a bit stupid to be going around flaunting it. I mean, how embarrassing for him.” 

“They _are_ dating,” the other girl answered.

“Not for long if she continues to _cling_ to him,” the fifth year sniffed. “I just think he can do better. I’d be humiliated.”

“Where is that blasted trolley? Oh, let’s just walk down to it. Come on!”

You heard their footsteps recede and popped your head out to watch them walk away from you. Hermione would say you should know better than to listen to stupid words but…you couldn’t help but feel small. To your horror, you felt pressure behind your eyes. Were you being too…affectionate?

A soft cough from beside you startled you. Whipping your head, you saw a familiar girl dressed in Slytherin robes. _Julianna Holt_ , your mind supplied.

Her dark eyes caught yours and she frowned. “Don’t listen to them. She’s just bitter,” she said, eyes going over your shoulder in the direction they’d walked off in.

You lowered your gaze to your trainers and frowned. Were you flaunting your relationship with George? It just felt so new. But hadn’t Lee asked the same thing? Were you _embarrassing_? You knew George didn’t care about blood status – none of the Weasley’s did. But you wouldn’t want to do anything to make him a target for something.

“Even I know you and Weasley have only ever had eyes for each other,” she said, “it’s only taken you three years. Don’t let some stupid girl make you feel bad.”

“Thanks,” you said, your voice sounding hollow - even to you.

Julianna rolled her eyes and huffed. “You Hufflepuffs…”

You turned back into the car and made sure to close the door. Wrapping your arms around you, you chewed on your bottom lip.

Despite your weak attempts, you felt yourself go down the rabbit hole. You analyzed your last day with George, your visits before their trip – your letters over the summer. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear the door open.

“Are you alright?” George asked, surprising you as he settled into the seat next to you.

“Yeah, fine,” you said automatically, “why?”

George’s brows rose. “A scary looking Slytherin girl grabbed me and told me to come back. ‘Said you needed me.”

You tried not to let your face warm at that. Shrugging, you tucked your hair behind your ear. “I don’t know why.”

“You left quickly,” Lee said, out of breath and he darted into the car. Fred came in quickly after him and shut the door tightly.

George’s eyes stayed on you. Forcing a smile, you nodded as Lee recounted their quick trick on the first years. You felt George’s hand slide down your arm and reach for yours. A snotty voice echoed in your mind.

_She was practically attached to his arm. I’d be humiliated._

Almost instinctually, you jerked your arm up and to your collar. You leaned forward, avoiding George’s searching look, and tried to look fascinated by Lee’s story.

* * *

You were being stupid. You knew that – you did. You were _well_ aware of it. However, you really couldn’t get those stupid words out of your head.

“Why are you avoiding George?” Hermione asked you, nonchalantly, one afternoon at the library.

“What?” You sputtered, taken completely off guard. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Right, because _that_ sounded convincing. The look Hermione shot you told you as much.

“It’s complicated,” you settled on.

Hermione frowned and you turned your eyes back to your textbook.

“Did he do something? Are you angry?” She asked quietly.

You shook your head. “No…” you sighed. “It’s something someone said.”

“Flint?” She guessed.

“No,” you bit your lip, “I have it under control, I promise.”

Hermione sighed but nodded and went back to her textbook. “I’m here to listen if you need someone.”

“Thanks,” you said quietly, nudging her foot with yours.

A stack of books slammed into the table next to you. Hermione winced with you and you both turned to glare at the offender.

“George,” Hermione said, eyes darting over to you. Lee waved at you and slumped into the seat next to Hermione.

You, however, glanced at an angry Madam Pince. She shot you a look and you grimaced. “Was that necessary?” You asked, frowning.

George laughed. “How else am I suppose to get your attention?” He asked, eyes lighting up.

Forgetting yourself for a moment, you smiled up at him and let him press a quick kiss to your lips. A low tittering to your left caught your attention. George and Lee opened their textbooks and started taking out their parchments.

“Sprout’s given us a paper on that plant you like,” George said, his words fading as you caught sight of a familiar face. She sneered openly at you and you whipped around. Hermione’s eyes were wide and she glanced over your shoulder. Frowning, she turned back to you and lifted an eyebrow.

“Badger?” George asked, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you said quickly. “’Course I’ll help you write your paper.”

“Thanks,” he said with a sheepish smile, “I’ve got most of it started, it’s the end that’s giving me trouble-”

“I’ve got to go,” you said, “I’ve completely forgotten that I promised Flitwick I’d meet him in his classroom for extra credit.”

“Extra credit?” Lee scoffed. “Can professors give you more than a perfect score?”

You rolled your eyes and started gathering your books. “I’ll meet you in your common room after,” you told George, reaching down to squeeze his hand. “I won’t be long.”

“I can wait for you here,” he said, easily. “It’ll be less for you to walk. Did you want company?”

“No,” you said, rushed. “I’ll be fine! So, your common room?”

Without giving him much room to protest, you dashed out the library and down the stairs.

Your heart was pounding and you heard her voice echo in your head.

_How embarrassing for him._

Chewing on your lip, you tried to block it out as you hurried down the stairs.

* * *

“So, what’s a bloke got to do to get his girlfriend to walk him to dinner?” George asked, his head popping out from the entrance tunnel.

You sat up, shooting your housemates glares as they all giggled at the sight of him.

“Hello George,” they said in unison.

“ _Ladies_ ,” he tipped his imaginary hat. He intertwined his fingers with yours and smiled down at you. “I thought we were going to meet for dinner?”

“We are,” you said, glancing down at your watch. “Oh, I’m sorry George – my watch has stopped again.”

“That’s because it’s broken,” he said, tapping at the face.

You sighed. “I know, I think it was the stupid charm in class,” you huffed. “I’ll have to get one in Hogsmeade next weekend.”

“Actually,” George hummed. “I have one you can wear.”

Smiling up at him, you looked up at him through your lashes. “Really? Thanks.”

“’Course,” he said, waving at your friends. “Dinner then?”

“Right,” you went to grab your books when they waved you off.

“I’ll take them back to our dorm,” Abigail said with a knowing smile. “We’ll catch up later.”

Your face warmed but you nodded anyway. “Thanks.”

Leading the way, you crawled through the space and immediately jumped when you felt George’s hands on your hips. Without a moment to speak properly, George whirled you towards him and kissed you. Instinctively, you kissed back. His arms guided you against the wall and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Missed me, did you?” You teased, losing yourself for a moment.

“Someone thinks highly of herself,” George teased back, nipping at the skin of your neck.

The sound of footsteps was like a bucket of cold water over your head. Jolting away from his arms, you tried to flatten your hair. George grumbled and lunged forward.

“ _George_!” You squeaked, trying to escape his roaming hands. “Someone is going to see us,” you whispered, trying not to laugh as his fingers tickled your ribs.

“I don’t care who sees us,” he said, tone odd. You glanced up quickly and a pit grew in your stomach.

“I-I meant a professor,” you lied, pointing out Mrs. Norris who sat at the top of the stairs primly. George laughed and stuck out his tongue at the cat.

“We’re on our way to dinner,” he said, shooting it a pointed look.

“Let’s go then,” you said, tugging him forward. He held tightly onto your hand as you dragged him along.

At the top of the stairs, you avoided Mrs. Norris’ tail carefully and rounded the corner. A few students milled out the doors and you reluctantly let go of George’s hand.

He shot you a look and you pretended not to notice.

“Oi!”

You turned towards the Gryffindor table and saw Fred waving you over.

“Hey you,” you said, sitting down across from him.

“Took you two long enough,” he sighed, “everyone else is late too.”

George sat close to you, his leg pressing against yours. You placed your hand on his knee and he smiled down at you. He grabbed your plate, like he usually did, and grabbed food too far out of your reach. He placed it down in front of you and you grinned.

“Thank you,” you said taking a sip of your pumpkin juice. A flash of blonde at the Ravenclaw table had you frozen. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her lips were turned down into a scowl. Helga – was this girl everywhere you two were? _How_ did you not notice her before?

Straightening, you tried to make yourself as small as you could.

George’s hand came up to your arm and he looked at you worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” you said curtly, scowling back at the Ravenclaw.

You didn’t even know her name for Merlin’s sake!

Before George could say anything else, you pulled away from him as Lee and the others sat down.

“Ronald,” Hermione sighed, sitting down on your other side. “Will you sit down before you start eating? You’ll get the benches dirty!”

You smiled, not being able to help it, as Ron sat and continued to eat. “I’m _hungry_ ,” he said defensively around a mouthful.

Harry waved at you and you smiled at him. Soon, everyone around you was talking over each other and you pushed food around your plate.

“Are you okay?” Hermione whispered. “Is this about-”

You squeezed her arm and she squeaked, nodding quickly.

George shot you a look that you knew meant he’d heard Hermione. Ignoring them both, you asked Fred about his plans for a prank he was setting up for Filch.

* * *

“Oliver is going to smother you in your sleep if George misses any more practice,” Harry said lightly, stepping over a few rocks as a few of you walked towards the quidditch pitch.

You scoffed. “First, I could take him one handed and no wand,” you said.

Ron, who walked behind you both with Seamus, snorted and nodded. “She could,” he said.

“Second, I’m not the reason he’s missing practices! There’s only been like four so far,” you said, crossing your arms when the group shot you a disbelieving look. “He got detention for pranking Filch!”

“Right,” Dean said, his tone dry.

“ _Third_ , he’d have to get into my common room first and no outsider has ever gotten into ours,” you said smugly.

“Can’t be that hard,” Dean joked, “Fred and George have managed it.”

You rolled your eyes. “Not because they figured out how - they bribed a first year. Besides, they don’t count.”

“You tap the barrels I think,” Hermione said with a pensive look on her face. “I haven’t really noticed a pattern or how it changes or _when_ it changes.”

“You tap the barrels?” Ron said laughingly.

You glared at him. “It’s better than a _password_ ,” you said sharply, ignoring the indignant outcries from all of the Gryffindors around you. “Even I know the password to get into your common room.”

“No, you don’t,” Seamus said. “She’s bluffing.”

“Fortuna Major,” you said, crossing your arms.

The Gryffindors gasped and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes again.

“Oh no, Badger’s got her arms crossed and that look on her face,” Fred said, popping up behind you.

“What’d you lot do?” George joked, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close.

“She knows the password to the common room!” Ron said, indignant.

“Right, ‘cos I told her,” George said, confused.

Ron and Seamus gasped, like a couple of teenage girls.

George rolled his eyes. “She’s my girlfriend!” You wrinkled your nose at their expressions.

“What’s she going to do in Gryffindor tower?” Ron exclaimed.

At that, you flushed and Fred snickered. “You’ll understand when you’re older, _Ronniekins_.”

Hermione and Harry snorted but George’s face went pink.

“Shove off,” you told them all, feeling anxious. Dean and Seamus’ grins widened.

“Alright, alright, move it on before she hexes you all,” George waved them off and pulled you towards the stands.

“Hurry up will you, Wood’s going to burst if you’re late again,” Fred joked.

You scuffed the dirt with your foot and kept your eyes on the grass. “You’ve got to start coming to practice on time.”

George huffed. “Whose fault is that? Besides, I wasn’t complaining,” he said, tilting your chin up to meet your eyes. “You distract me and…” This thumb lightly pressed into the sensitive patch of skin under your jaw.

Shivering you shot him a strict look. “They already tease us enough. Oliver really is going to kill me if the team isn’t in good shape,” you said, leaning into his touch. “Besides, don’t you feel a little…awkward around the team?”

George squinted at you and you fidgeted under his stare. “Is that why you’ve been so weird when we’re around the others?”

Not meeting his eyes, you tense. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Love,” he sighed when you didn’t answer. “I haven’t brought it up but, what’s going on? Don’t say nothing – I’m not daft.”

You frowned, exhausted from the stress of the last three weeks. “I just…don’t want you to get teased because of me.”

George rose a brow. “What?”

“I know your family mostly left us alone but, my friends, your friends, the team – they’ve never really seen us together,” you explained, “I don’t want to make your life more difficult…or embarrass you. It’s a bit awkward I guess.”

“Blimey, you’re really serious?” George asked after watching you.

You looked away and sighed. “Don’t make fun, George.”

“I’m not,” he said, furrowing his brows. “Badger, you could never embarrass me.”

You scoffed.

“I’m _serious_!” He exclaimed. “Bloody hell woman, you had me going mad.”

At his incredulous laugh, you shot him a confused look.

“How d’you think it looks when your girlfriend doesn’t want to look like you’re dating in front of other people?” He said, eyes on his broom on the floor. “I thought… Fred said you were just adjusting but, I thought you were having second thoughts.”

“Oh, George,” you said, reaching out for him. “I promise, that’s not it.”

He leaned into your touch and at the relief in his expression, you sighed. Had you really let someone else keep you from this? Annoyed at yourself, you pinched the bridge of your nose. “I’m so stupid.”

“No, you’re not,” George said, lightly pushing your hand away. His brown eyes darted between yours. “What’s wrong?”

You explain what’d happened on the train. “I just…I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I thought I was a muggle for most of my life – I still don’t know certain things about the wizarding world. I didn’t want to seem clingy.”

George grinned and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“What?” You asked.

“Bloody hell, you’re really thick sometimes,” he said.

You huffed. “Alright, I deserve that.”

“You do,” he confirmed, bringing a hand up to your neck. “She was a jealous girl, who I don’t even know, and I’m sorry you I hadn’t made myself clear.”

“What?” You furrowed your brows.

“I _fancy_ you,” he said plainly and you felt your face warm. The git smiled cheekily. “Every version of you. Even if you were a squib, or a muggle, you could be a bloody mermaid and I’d probably still fancy you. If you want to cling, please feel free to do so.” He waggled his brows and you snorted.

“I think I knew that on some level,” you sighed, “I was being insecure.”

“Anytime you need reminding, let me know,” he said, walking out from under the benches. You followed after him, a little confused. “ _I FANCY MY GIRLFRIEND!”_ He bellowed.

A very Fred sounding laugh floated over to you. “ _We know, you git!”_ Angelina yelled back.

“Bloody hell,” you muttered, darting back under the benches. “Are you _barking_ _mad_?” You hissed, face on fire.

“Did you need me to say it again? I’ll do it every day if you need me to. Maybe at breakfast?” He said, tapping his chin.

“Please, dear God, no,” you said, burying your face into his shoulder.

“You know what I was thinking?” He asked.

Glancing behind him, you watched as a red-faced Oliver marched his way over to you two.

“That Wood looks like he’s about to beat you with a bludger?”

George shrugged, unworried. “We haven’t gone on a proper first date. When’s the first weekend to Hogsmeade? We’ll go then.”

“Shouldn’t you ask first?” You said, teasing. 

“What do you think I’m doing right now?” He exclaimed.

You laughed and he only managed to barely brush his lips against yours when Oliver grabbed a fistful of his robes. George sighed. “Wood, I’m having a moment with my girlfriend.”

“Weasley,” he sputtered. “We – I – _it’s quidditch practice!_ ”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” George said, patting Oliver’s head. “I’m sure you’re just as good as last year.”

Biting back your laughter, you watched as Oliver turned purple. He huffed and turned to glare menacingly at you.

Rolling your eyes, you pointed at him. “I could smoke you, Wood. Don’t shoot me that look. No one can really control the twins.”

Oliver huffed but backed off and George, despite Oliver’s fistful of his robes, laughed as he dragged him out to the pitch.

* * *

“Wait, explain it to me again,” Fred said once you’d explained to him why you were being so distant. You sighed and recounted the story again.

You’d apparently been everything but subtle and Fred had noticed the tension ease between you both. He’d immediately frog marched you to the Gryffindor common room to explain.

“Was she a Ravenclaw?” He asked.

“I think so,” you said, picking at your nails.

“Long blonde hair, blue eyes, deranged look on her face?”

You nodded. “She had a little black-”

“-star clip in her hair?” Fred finished for you. He exchanged looks with George and they both snorted.

“What?” You asked.

“That’s Violet Corner,” Fred said between laughs. “She’s been trying to get one of us to ask her out since our first year. Just last week she practically begged Flitwick to be his Charms partner. George only managed to grab Lee before she grabbed him.”

A dark emotion rose in you. “ _Really_?” You pictured her trying to throw herself at George and you had to stop the growl building in your chest. What a _brat_. You’d assumed she fancied him, but naively had thought she wasn’t doing anything about it. You had spent most of your time with George and never even noticed her before this year.

George nodded. “She doesn’t even really like either of us, we’re just purebloods.”

“The fact that we’re blood traitors apparently hasn’t swayed her,” Fred chuckled. “She tried to get Charlie to ask her out as well.”

“Don’t say that,” you frowned, “you know I hate that word.”

The twins shrugged in unison. “You know I don’t care about that muggleborn nonsense. No one in my family does – that’s why Malfoy and the lot go after dad.”

“So, basically she’s going to hate me because I’m dating one of you. Great,” you sighed.

“You don’t need to be scared,” Fred said, “you could probably hex her before she even got her wand out.”

“I know,” you said, tilting your nose into the air. “I just don’t see why she can’t lust after the single Weasley twin.”

George grinned, his eyes lighting up. “ _Sweet pea_ -”

“-I _told_ you not to call me that-”

“-are you jealous?” George said, delighted. “I’ve never had someone feel possessive of me. It’s a new feeling Gred.”

Fred laughed and you glared at him. “Don’t enable him.”

“Remember, I’m not the one that doesn’t want to hold hands in public,” he reminded you. “Jealous over little old me.”

You rolled your eyes. “You know, you’re right. That’s petty of me – let’s see, what’s the name of that sixth year who asked me to Hogsmeade last year?”

George narrowed his eyes at you. “Ha bloody _ha_ , you’re _hilarious_.”

“She kinda is mate,” Fred said, grinning. “You still don’t like that guy.”

“What kind of fifth year asks out a third year? That’s weird,” George said, turning to you. “He’s weird.”

“ _You_ are older than me,” you pointed out.

“By barely a year!” He exclaimed.

You grinned. “Right, not so funny is it?”

George huffed and you plopped onto the sofa next to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just, didn’t want to make you change your mind.”

“Change his mind?” Fred laughed and stood. “You caught Forge’s eye since before you were sorted. Remember that? You-”

“- _shut up_!” George said, ears red.

You smothered a smile and Fred winked at you. “Now, I’m going to bed before you two start going at it without a care for decency. Don’t be late for practice tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” you repeated, dropping your head onto his shoulder and intertwining your fingers with his. “I didn’t think that you’d feel like I had thought this was a mistake.”

“Next time, just talk to me okay?” George said, uncharacteristically serious. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things. I wouldn’t be embarrassed – not by something as stupid as blood hierarchy. You know we think it’s rubbish. Besides, before you were my girlfriend, you were one of my best mates. You still are.”

You smiled shyly and nodded. “I promise.”

George nodded, satisfied. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, can I please snog my girlfriend?”

“George.”

“What? I didn’t mean now, well – if you want to, alright don’t hit me– I meant in the corridors and at breakfast,” he said, raising his brows. “I’d like to be able to hold your hand without you going all pale.”

“Yes, for Merlin’s sake George – _yes_ ,” you mumbled.

George grinned. “Great, now cuddle me woman.”

You grunted as he flipped you onto your side and laid down onto the chaise. He tucked you tightly to him and smiled when your noses bumped. “Fancy seeing you here,” he said.

Shaking your head, you couldn’t help your smile as he pressed light kisses to your face. “We can’t fall asleep. We’ll never get up on time for practice.”

“We’re not going to fall asleep,” George said, “what are we? First years?”

* * *

“We’re not going to fall asleep,” you mimicked George as you shoved your hand under the sofa looking for your wand. It’d fallen when you jerked awake when the sun had managed to rouse you. One look at the time had you screaming at George. Oliver was going to murder you both.

“It’s not my fault you’re comfortable!” George exclaimed. “Besides, I’ve been thinking you were going to break up with me.”

“Break up with you?” You asked, finally grabbing in your hand. “Hurry up and change!”

“Yes,” he shouted from the stairs. “You were avoiding being seen with me in public, what was I supposed to think?”

He reappeared minutes later and yanked you off the sofa. “Where am I going?”

“To practice!” He said, running.

“Why am I going to morning practice with you?” You asked, huffing.

“Girlfriends and boyfriends always come to practices!” He said, his tone indicating that it was obvious.

“For the record,” you said, skidding around the corner together. “I was never going to break up with you! And I didn’t agree to any early morning practices!”

George laughed, the noise making your stomach flip. “Well, you owe me.”

You groaned and narrowly avoided tripping over a loose step.

“Alright, alright,” you said as you neared the pitch, “I owe you.”

Grinning, he slowed to a stop at the entrance and kissed you. “Besides, you’re my good luck charm.”

“Then I’ve really got to be here at every practice and game,” you teased. “Right, if you see me sleeping in the stands, don’t pay it any mind!”

George shook his head and laughed. “So, you’ll stay?”

“Of course, I will, numpty,” a quick brown blur caught your eye and you froze. “You know, on second thought, I’ll wait for you in the gardens yeah?” You said, watching Oliver descend on his broom.

“ _Weasley_!” He shouted. “Stop snogging your girlfriend and get over here!”

“Aren’t badgers supposed to be loyal?” George said. Oliver was red and looked like he was ready to tear you both apart.

“It’s too early to deal with Wood,” you said apologetically. You glanced around the pitch and saw a few people in the stands. A blonde head sitting in the Ravenclaw section caught your eye. Smirking, you grabbed George’s face and brought it down to yours. You heard a few whistles and cheers come from the air above you. George immediately pulled you tightly against his chest and you lost yourself for a moment.

When you leaned away, George chased your lips and you laughed. “What was that for?” He asked. You grinned.

“Just because I can,” you said, shrugging. Oliver’s face turned even redder and you turned back quickly. “See you in an hour!”

“ _Weasley if you don’t get that broom in the air-”_

“Alright, alright keep your knickers on!” George grumbled.

You laughed to yourself as you walked towards the stands.


End file.
